As Long As You're Mine
by sleep-to-dream
Summary: This is a dark, eventually DracoGinny with mention of HarryHermione, story that is based off the lyrics to the Broadway Show Wicked. It retells the story of Harry Potter from a different point of view starting from Book One.
1. No One Mourns The Wicked

**Story Title: **As Long As You're Mine

**Prologue: **No One Mourns the Wicked

**Summary**: This is a dark, eventually Draco/Ginny with mention of Harry/Hermione, story that is based off the lyrics to the Broadway Show Wicked. It retells the story of Harry Potter from a different point of view starting from Book One. After fifth year the story is entirely my own.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the rights to Harry Potter or any characters in the series. That all belongs to a bunch of brilliant and/or rich people I don't even know. I do not own the lyrics to the show Wicked. Music and Lyrics by Steven Schwartz, book by Winnie Holzman, based on the novel Wicked: The Lives and Times of the Witches of Oz by Gregory Maguire. I borrowed the idea of fiction novels as memoirs of fictional characters from Anne Rice in her Vampire Chronicles.

**Author's Notes**: I have included the lyrics to each song, though it is not necessary to read them to understand my story, to provide you with the lyrics that I use, in part, in my story and to provide you with my inspiration. Thank you to my betas and a special thank you to Karl for giving me some great input. Please review my story. Without constructive criticism and encouragement, this story will be doomed. Enjoy.

_Good news!_

_She's dead!_

_The Witch of the West is dead_

_The wickedest witch there ever was_

_The enemy of all of us here in Oz_

_Is dead!_

_Good News!_

_Good News!_

_Let us be glad_

_Let us be grateful_

_Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue_

_The wicked workings of You-Know-Who_

_Isn't it nice to know_

_That good will conquer evil?_

_The truth we all believe'll by and by_

_Outlive a lie_

_For you and-_

_No one mourns the wicked_

_No one cries 'they won't return!'_

_No one lays a lily on their grave_

_The good man scorns the wicked_

_Through their lives our children learn_

_What we miss_

_When we misbehave..._

_And goodness knows_

_The wicked's lives are lonely_

_Goodness knows_

_The wicked die alone_

_It just shows when you're wicked_

_You're left only_

_On your own..._

_Yes, goodness knows_

_The wicked's lives are lonely_

_Goodness knows_

_The wicked cry alone_

_Nothing grows for the wicked_

_They reap only_

_What they've sown..._

_No one mourns the wicked_

_Now at last, she's dead and gone_

_Now at last there's joy throughout the land_

_And_

_Goodness knows_

_We know what goodness is_

_Goodness knows_

_The wicked die alone_

_Woe to those_

_Who spurn what goodnesses_

_They are shown_

_No one mourns the wicked..._

_No one mourns the wicked!_

_No one mourns the wicked!_

_Wicked!_

_Wicked!_

_-No One Mourns the Wicked**, Wicked**_

Sometimes it's hard for us to accept that good and evil are interchangeable. For example, doing something evil all along may, in fact, lead to something good. That's what this story is about. Who am I? We'll come to that later. For now I'll tell you who I am not. I am not The-Boy-Who-Lived. I am not the King of Slytherin. I am not the cleverest witch who ever lived. I am not the most handsome. I am not the most dreadful. Sometimes, I am not even noticed. I linger somewhere in the background. My voice is rarely heard. But this time is different. This time I will make sure that my voice is heard. I was the one who saw it all happen. I was the one in the background. I may not have been noticed, but I was there. And I have a story to tell. I shall warn you now; you may not want to hear my story. It goes against everything you have ever heard about all the key players. But please, bear with me. Your life will be better knowing the truth. And the truth is all I can offer you.

When should I begin my story? I guess I should start at the beginning. When Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, turned 11 and found out that he was a wizard. He was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not too far away from where he stood as he found out, I also received my acceptance letter.

Something very important happened the day Harry Potter left Platform Nine and ¾ to head to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts' Express. He met his best friend, Ronald Weasley, his parents, Molly and, his twin brothers, Fred and George and the third oldest Weasley, the oldest one still at the school, Percy. But in the background stood a young girl, too young to be leaving for Hogwarts just yet, but not young enough to be unaware of what was going on. Her name was Ginny Weasley. And that day, on Platform Nine and ¾ she saw the man she was going to marry.

Now, I know what you're thinking, I really do. Ginny and Harry were meant to be together. After all, she fell in love with him that day, didn't she? That's what all the stories say. Ginny fell in love with Harry and followed him around like a little puppy for years until they dated briefly in her fifth year. Well, that, my friend, is not the truth.

But she did see the man she was going to marry...

Flashback

"_Weasleys." Draco Malfoy drawled staring at the large, run down, red-headed family he saw further down the platform._

"_Draco," Lucius Malfoy said to his only son. "Do try to behave this year. It is your first year after all. Don't hang around the wrong people. Ah!" he said, noticing where Draco's eyes were focused. "I see you understand my warning. Make their lives miserable. It will come in handy one day, trust me."_

_But Draco wasn't paying attention. He was always taught to hate the family he was looking at but that little girl was just too beautiful to ignore. Then, just like magic, their gazes met. He noticed she wasn't getting on the train. Then he realized he would have to wait almost a year until he saw her again. With mild disappointment he got on the train and headed to school._

End Flashback

Now, now. I know you're beginning to become frustrated with me. Draco and Ginny weren't married! Is that what you're thinking? Well you're wrong. They were married. And I know you're also thinking how they're dead. Well, my friend, that has yet to be discovered. There were never any bodies recovered. For all we know, Ginny and Draco could be happily married with 10 children.

But they were evil, right? Ginny turned on her family and friends and fought against them as a Death Eater, right? Her parents were killed along with one of her brothers by the Lord she swore to serve, right? And then Harry and Hermione Potter killed both Draco and Ginny in retaliation. Or that's what we all like to think. That's what lets us fall asleep at night. The fact that we _know_ that good conquers evil. It's what we believe in, right?

After all, no one mourns the wicked.


	2. Dear Old Shiz

**Story Title: **As Long As You're Mine

**Chapter One: **Dear Old Shiz

**Summary**: This is a dark, eventually Draco/Ginny with mention of Harry/Hermione, story that is based off the lyrics to the Broadway Show Wicked. It retells the story of Harry Potter from a different point of view starting from Book One. After fifth year the story is entirely my own.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the rights to Harry Potter or any characters in the series. That all belongs to a bunch of brilliant and/or rich people I don't even know. I do not own the lyrics to the show Wicked. Music and Lyrics by Steven Schwartz, book by Winnie Holzman, based on the novel Wicked: The Lives and Times of the Witches of Oz by Gregory Maguire. I borrowed the idea of fiction novels as memoirs of fictional characters from Anne Rice in her Vampire Chronicles.

**Author's Notes**: I have included the lyrics to each song, though it is not necessary to read them to understand my story, to provide you with the lyrics that I use, in part, in my story and to provide you with my inspiration. Thank you to my betas and a special thank you to Karl for giving me some great input. Please review my story. Without constructive criticism and encouragement, this story will be doomed. Enjoy.

_O hallowed halls and vine-draped walls_

_The proudliest sight there is_

_When grey and sere our hair hath turned_

_We shall still revere the lessons learned_

_In our days at dear old __Shiz _

_Our days at dear old..._

_Shiz_

_-Dear Old Shiz, **Wicked**_

On the train ride to Hogwarts for his first year, Draco Malfoy could not think of anything else but the little Weasley girl. There was something in her eyes unlike her siblings. She looked lost, unappreciated, and angry. Maybe not all Weasleys were the same. He decided to write to his father.

Lucius Malfoy, although a strict parent, always listened to what his only son had to say. But this was insane. He read the letter over and over again.

_Dear Father,_

_I am currently in my room at Hogwarts. You will be pleased to know that I have been placed in Slytherin as well as Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone is well aware of who I am and look at me with fear in their eyes. The power is incredible and I have you to thank for all of it. I will not let you down. I look forward to continuing the Malfoy legacy._

_Something bothers me, Father. I met Harry Potter here, just as you said I would. I introduced myself to him, just as you told me to, but it seems that Weasley got to him first. One of the Weasley brats (I think his name is Robert or something like that) started this year also. Potter chose him and some Mudblood as friends over me._

_But that's not all. They're all in Gryffindor. Figures. The sorting hat took a long time to decide with Potter but I heard him tell it not to put him in Slytherin, and it obeyed, as usual._

_When we were at the train station I saw the youngest Weasley; a girl. Father, she was beautiful. I know she's a Weasley but when I looked in her eyes I saw something there. She hates them, Father. She honestly hates them. She looked so angry._

_You have always taught me to make my own decisions, so long as they didn't spoil our good name. I have decided that if she is the kind of person I think she is then I will marry her one day._

_Looking forward to hearing from you soon,_

_Your son,_

_Draco_

Reading the letter two more times did not change what it said. His only son was falling for a Weasley. Then again, Draco was always known to have impeccable taste and to be highly intelligent. So Lucius sat down to write a response to his son's letter.

_Dear Son,_

_Congratulations on your acceptance to Slytherin. Pass my congratulations onto your friends as well._

_I cannot say I am happy to hear about your interest in the Weasley girl. However, I trust you. You have plenty of time until you meet with her again. We will use this time to formulate a plan to find out what is truly going on inside this young girl's mind. There are anomalies in every family. For example, look at your mother's family and the bad eggs that came from her side. Maybe this girl is more like our family than her own._

_I have received a letter from Professor Snape who has told me that even after only a few days in his potions class you are excelling. I wish you lots of luck. If you have any questions about any subject matter please feel free to ask me. I only want for you to excel in everything you do._

_Good luck my son,_

_I'm always here for you,_

_Father_

Draco read the letter in his bed at school. He never read his letters when they came in during breakfast. It wasn't really a form of paranoia. The Malfoy's were a target. They were a rich, established family with connections in all areas of the Ministry of Magic. Lucius Malfoy also was acquitted for his much speculated role as a Death Eater in Lord Voldemort's army. The Malfoy family had many enemies. And, for Draco, there was also another reason; certain things should be kept private. Family matters, especially.

Then Draco remembered something very important that his father once told him about the Dark Lord. He quickly wrote his proposal down and ran straight to the Owlery to have it sent immediately to his father.

Months passed until Draco heard from his father regarding the suggestion he had made. It was the day before everyone left for Christmas holidays. He noticed on the sign up sheet for those staying that Ron Weasley and his brothers were staying. There went Draco's hope for seeing the little Weasley girl at the Platform.

Then, during breakfast a letter came from his father. He pocketed the letter, went to his room, and opened it up.

_Draco,_

_I have found the object you alluded to. We will talk when you come home for the holidays. We have much to plan and not as much time as we may think._

_See you soon,_

_Father_

Draco escaped to his bedroom for the first time in months. This room reflected him perfectly. It was a large room with a cathedral ceiling that was accented by dark wooden beams and several skylights. The two windows on the walls were floor to ceiling windows and were treated with green satin curtains. The walls were stone, and hard wood floors covered with a green circular area rug that bore the Malfoy crest embroidered in grey. He had a large four poster bed with green curtains and grey trim to match the window treatments. The furniture that filled room was incredibly impressive. It was all passed down from his father. Malfoy tradition was such that the first born son of a Malfoy man inherited his father's furniture from his youth. After all, Lucius got all new furniture when he was married. The furniture was dark wood with pewter and sterling silver inlays. There was an impressive dresser, two beautiful nightstands and an apothecary desk that was dated back eight generations.

His first day home was over. He looked back on the conversations he had with his father during the course of the day. They had come up with the perfect plan to find out everything about the youngest Weasly. Lucius Malfoy had in his possession a priceless item: a diary that Lord Voldemort had created years ago to capture his younger self, Tom Riddle. Its purpose was simple; interrogate potential allies when they are still young in order to see how they would react to formally being invited to join his ranks when older. There was only one problem: Barely anyone seemed to be able to get much of a reaction out of the Tom Riddle in the diary. Because of this, it was very rarely used anymore. With some luck, the Weasly girl would be one of the few people to catch Tom Riddle's interests. It was also decided that the diary would be slipped to her by Lucius instead of Draco and only after he had met her.

Those were his father's terms. Draco had happily agreed; anything to get him what he wanted. And what he wanted was the beautiful red head he saw at the Platform.

The rest of the school year came and went and eventually it was summer time once more. Draco and Lucius were now ready to set their plan into motion. The first part of their plan was devoted to throwing off Harry Potter.

"Why is he important?" Draco asked his father.

"As you have told me," Lucius replied. "Harry Potter is not only good friends with that Weasly kid but he trusts him; him and that filthy Mudblood. If Potter encounters a problem that he believes is about him and needs to be resolved then Weasly will surely help him out and will be unable to see any changes that might occur to his sister. Dobby!"

"Yes, Master?" Dobby, the Malfoy house elf responded.

"Find Harry Potter and warn him of some impending doom. Act like you're going there on your own. Punish yourself and use the excuse that we do not know that you went there. Under no circumstances tell him whose house you serve. Go!" Lucius commanded.

"It would be my pleasure Master," said the house elf with a smile on his face that rivaled Lucius Malfoy's himself in warmth.

Now, we all know the story of Dobby the house elf from Harry Potter's memoirs. I won't go into the details. I wasn't at Harry's house the night that Dobby visited, but I doubt very much that Harry exaggerated. After all, he had only just started that bad habit.

According to Harry's memoir from his first year at Hogwarts, Ron Weasley was injured along the quest for the sorcerer's stone and Hermione Granger did not follow Harry into the last room because there were not enough potions for two people. That is not true. How do I know this? I was there.

I guess it's time to reveal myself once and for all. I am Ronald Weasley. Is it hard for you to believe that I would go up against my so called best friends in order to tell the whole story? I know. It was just as hard for me to begin writing this story.

Enough about me. Let me continue with my story now.

I was not injured. When we got to the room with the potions it was decided that I would stay behind. Harry, who even at the age of 11 had an ego to rival Gilderoy Lockhart, decided that since Hermione was smart and he was much more brave than I could ever hope to be, the two of them would go into the final room together. Since I was useless I was doomed to stay behind. The only truth was someone had to stay behind due to lack of potion. If Hermione wasn't so head over heels in love with Harry she would have seen what he was doing to me. I was never more than a sidekick to him.

Getting back to Dobby: his story is probably close to the truth if not the whole truth. Dobby really did go to the Dursely house and tell Harry it was too dangerous for him to return to Hogwarts.

Harry's lies started to spin out of control at the start of our second term at dear old Hogwarts.


	3. The Wizard and I

**Story Title: **As Long As You're Mine

**Chapter Two: **The Wizard and I

**Summary**: This is a dark, eventually Draco/Ginny with mention of Harry/Hermione, story that is based off the lyrics to the Broadway Show Wicked. It retells the story of Harry Potter from a different point of view starting from Book One. After fifth year the story is entirely my own.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the rights to Harry Potter or any characters in the series. That all belongs to a bunch of brilliant and/or rich people I don't even know. I do not own the lyrics to the show Wicked. Music and Lyrics by Steven Schwartz, book by Winnie Holzman, based on the novel Wicked: The Lives and Times of the Witches of Oz by Gregory Maguire. I borrowed the idea of fiction novels as memoirs of fictional characters from Anne Rice in her Vampire Chronicles.

**Author's Notes**: I have included the lyrics to each song, though it is not necessary to read them to understand my story, to provide you with the lyrics that I use, in part, in my story and to provide you with my inspiration. Thank you to my betas and a special thank you to Karl for giving me some great input. Please review my story. Without constructive criticism and encouragement, this story will be doomed. Enjoy.

_Many years I have waited_

_For a gift like yours to appear_

_Why, I predict the Wizard_

_Could make you his_

_Magic Grand Vizier!_

_My dear, my dear_

_I'll write at once to the wizard-_

_Tell him of you in advance_

_With a talent like yours, dear_

_There is a defin-ish chance_

_If you work as you should_

_You'll be making good..._

_Did that really just happen?_

_Have I actually understood?_

_This weird quirk I've tried_

_To suppress or hide_

_Is a talent that could_

_Help me meet the wizard_

_If I make good_

_So I'll make good..._

_When I meet the wizard_

_Once I prove my worth_

_And then I meet the wizard_

_What I've waited for since- since birth!_

_And with all his wizard wisdom_

_By my looks he won't be blinded_

_Do you think the wizard is dumb?_

_Or like munchkins, so small minded?_

_No! He'll say to me:_

'_I see who you truly are_

_A girl on whom I can rely!'_

_And that's how we'll begin_

_The wizard and I..._

_Once I'm with the wizard_

_My whole life will change_

_Cause once you're with the wizard_

_No one thinks you're strange_

_No father is not proud of you_

_No sister acts ashamed_

_And all of Oz has to love you_

_When by the wizard, you're acclaimed_

_And this gift-or this curse-_

_I have inside_

_Maybe at last, I'll know why_

_When we are hand in hand_

_The wizard and I..._

_Unlimited_

_My future is unlimited_

_And I've just had a vision_

_Almost like a prophecy_

_I know-it sounds truly crazy_

_And true the vision's hazy_

_But I swear someday there'll be_

_A celebration throughout Oz_

_That's all to do with me!_

_And I'll stand there with the wizard_

_Feeling things I've never felt_

_And though I'd never show it_

_I'd be so happy I could melt_

_And so it will be_

_For the rest of my life_

_And I'll want nothing else_

_Till I die_

_Held in such high esteem_

_When people see me they will scream_

_For half of Oz's fav'rite team:_

_The Wizard_

_And I!_

_-The Wizard and I, **Wicked**_

"Okay Draco," Lucius Malfoy said to his son. "The package has been placed in Miss Weasley's cauldron. It's now up to Dobby to distract Potter and Ron Weasley. Get on the train. Act like you know nothing."

"Yes, Father," Draco replied.

So Draco Malfoy got onto the Hogwarts' Express and Dobby sealed the barrier on his master's orders. Harry and I were forced to use my Father's flying car to get to school. When we arrived we were caught by Professor McGonagall who took us to see Professor Dumbledore immediately. He told us not to talk about our experience. He had his reasons. Dumbledore was a very intimidating man. He was very intelligent and had much power, though no one really knew why. He took a liking to Harry immediately. They met many times over the summer which Harry would only talk vaguely about.

I never trusted Dumbledore. There was something off about him. I wouldn't find out what it was until just after my 4th year at Hogwarts. My parents had always raised me to believe that Voldemort and his Death Eaters wanted to rid the world of muggles and muggle-borns and run the world with only the purebloods that agreed with them. I believed them. I had no reason to think otherwise.

Allow me to get back to Ginny. She was placed in Gryffindor although I heard it took the Sorting Hat a record-breaking long time to decide with her, but I didn't get to witness that. She had the diary and soon she began writing to it. When the diary started to write back, however, that's when she decided to come to me. She waited until a night came along when the common room was deserted and it was just the two of us. I can still remember what she said to me.

"Ron," she started. "I need to talk to you."

"What's the matter, Gin?"

"It's about my diary."

"I didn't read it, Gin. I didn't even know you had one."

"Ron. Please listen to me. This is important."

I stood there staring at her like she had four heads. All I can remember thinking about the situation was 'what could be important about a diary?'

"It's writing back to me."

"The diary is writing back to you?" It seemed that I answered my own question.

"Yes, Ron."

"What does it say?"

"It's Voldemort."

"YOUR DIARY IS VOLDEMORT! WE HAVE TO TELL SOMEONE!"

Harry, who tried to make me out to be a complete and utter pansy, said that I would shudder at his name. I had heard his name enough growing up to know that a name is just a name. Voldemort's was no different.

"Please, Ron, calm down. It's actually Tom Riddle, Voldemort when he was at school."

"Oh, well that makes it all better then."

"He said some interesting things to me: Some things about Harry and his parents, some things about our own parents and some things about Dumbledore."

"What did he say?"

"Voldemort isn't the bad guy. Dumbledore is. Think about it, Ron. How many bad guys did you ever hear of that were afraid of the good guy? They're always so cocky like no one in the world can bring them down. Dumbledore said it himself: 'the only wizard Voldemort was ever afraid of was Dumbledore.' And who's Dumbledore afraid of? No one."

"Fear is not enough to change my mind and make me think that Albus Dumbledore is the bad guy and Lord Voldemort is the good guy."

"He told me the truth. The truth is that Voldemort and his Dark Militia, that's what he called them, not Death Eaters, were fighting for a good cause. Dumbledore and his Order were trying to push magic into the mainstream. That could be horrible Ron! If muggles found out about us they would hunt us down and try to kill us! They're happy not knowing. Tom told me that the Dark Militia wanted to keep everything secret. Keep everyone in the dark. Keep our way of life, our traditions, secret. That's why he chose the word dark. Dumbledore's goal is to take over the muggle world. That's why he placed Harry with muggles. So he would be raised as a muggle child and would be able to help Dumbledore. Yes, Tom killed Harry's parents, but not like you thought. They invited him over. They were trying to play both sides. And then they got caught. They attacked Tom and Tom killed them in retaliation. Before his Mother died she told Tom that it didn't matter what he did to her, Harry would defeat him one day, and it was prophesized. I don't know what it means, Ron, Tom wasn't too clear. But he showed me. He showed me the day he killed his own father.

"Dumbledore knew how powerful Tom was and so he did the only thing he could think of to get him on his side. Dumbledore went to Tom's father. He told him all about our world and his Father flipped. When Tom came home after he graduated his father was waiting for him with some sort of muggle weapon. He tried to kill him. So Tom did the only thing he could. He defended himself and killed his own Father. Then he rounded up followers and swore his retaliation on Dumbledore. We need to help him, Ron."

"No. What we need to do is tell someone. Like Mum or Dad."

"No. We can't do that. Just try and believe what I said to you. Just try and keep your mouth shut. I'll try to find out more from Tom if I can and you just watch Harry."

And I listened to her. What else could I do? Ginny and I were always close and there she was begging me to open my mind and try to see things a different way. I only knew what I was told by my parents and to think there was another side to this story was an insane idea for me. But I listened to her.

Eventually things started to happen. The chamber of secrets was opened. And Ginny told me not to worry. No one would get hurt. Just watch Harry. And watch him I did. I was with him every step of the way. In retrospect I can honestly say that he really did think it was all about him all along. Lockhart, Harry and I really did go down into the chamber. And Lockhart really was a lying idiot. Then I realized he wasn't the only one. Harry always told me how much he trusted me. He told me I was like the brother he never had. And like an idiot, I believed him with all my heart. And he betrayed me. I knew Ginny was there. She told me she was going there. She also told me not to worry... Tom would be there to defend her.

I refused to believe that my sister was safe with the man I feared above all other people and a really fucking big ass deadly snake. That was not a logical thought to me and I HAD to save her. She's my sister. But when we arrived at the entrance to the chamber, Harry told me I had to stay back. He told me that it wasn't about me, that Voldemort would try and use me against my sister and that it was between Voldemort and himself. It had nothing to do with me. The wheels in my head really should have kicked into gear when he mentioned Voldemort. Ginny and I knew who was commanding the snake, but, as far as I knew, Harry didn't. I don't know how he found out. Or at least I didn't at the time. I was so pumped up that I let him walk all over me. When he went through the doorway, however, I realized I was an idiot and followed him without him knowing. I hid and I saw the entire thing. In the chamber, I found out that Ginny was right.

It should be important to note that I was not alone in my observations.

_Dearest Father,_

_Your plan is working. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. This can mean only one thing: The Weasley girl has caught the Dark Lord's eye._

_When can I reveal myself to her, Father?_

_Your son,_

_Draco_

Draco sent his owl off to his Father as soon as he learned the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. The next day at breakfast he received a response from him. He ran up to his room and opened it.

_Draco,_

_Don't do anything premature. Do not approach the Weasley girl until you have a good idea as to what her reaction will be. Most people are humbled by the Dark Lord but, because of her upbringing, she may try to turn against him. Watch her from a distance for now._

_Father_

And that is exactly what Draco did. Ginny was far too immersed by Tom Riddle to notice that Draco Malfoy followed her almost everywhere. Every time she went into the Chamber of Secrets he was there watching her. He had become pretty accustomed to hiding and watching and had found the perfect place for observations.

I, on the other hand, needed no practice. Having Fred and George for older brothers had some good points. For instance, when I saw a spot I instantly knew what it was good for. However, had I paid more attention to Fred and George, I would have heard their warnings about making sure you were alone. I didn't and I found myself hiding in the perfect spot- right next to Draco Malfoy.

"Weasley," he said to me as soon as I slid down next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking out for my sister. Someone has to protect her."

"Someone is protecting her."

"You? You would hardly expect me to believe that a Malfoy would jump to the rescue of a Weasley."

"Of course I wouldn't. But Potter's there. Don't you two consider him some sort of a hero?"

"Harry keeps many secrets from me. I would rather be here to make sure Ginny comes out of this alright. What are you doing here, Malfoy?

"If you must know, I'm simply making observations of _Ginny_ and the Dark Lord."

The way he said her name rubbed me the wrong way. It was almost as if he tasted it for the first time ever. It also looked as if he were enjoying the taste a little too much.

Luckily, not much more conversation was necessary. I heard Ginny scream and instantly turned around. I didn't notice Draco do the same.

"NO!!!! HARRY, STOP IT! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

"If you stand with him then you stand against me, Ginny."

"HARRY! JUST LEAVE HERE!"

"No Ginny. Step out of the way. I don't want to hurt you."

"Ginny dear," Tom Riddle began. It was the first time I heard him speak. I completely understood why so many people feared him. "This is between me and Mr. Potter. I would hate for you to get caught in the middle and become hurt. Leave and get to safety, my dear."

And then the weirdest thing happened. Ginny left the chamber. In order for her to get out she had to pass by me and Draco. She ran so quickly toward the door she didn't even notice us. But when she reached the exit, she turned around and saw me and Draco. She stood there speechless for what seemed like hours. Then, something behind us caught her eye, and she ran back toward the man she trusted to save her, and the one trying to kill him.

Ginny pushed Tom out of the way and was hit with Harry's stunner. She was knocked out cold. Draco stopped me from running out after Ginny, convincing me that she would wake up, it was only a stunner, and my running out there would cause more problems than there were already.

In Harry's memoir of his second year, he mentions that he found Ginny unconscious. That is not the truth. He was the cause of her unconsciousness. The rest of the story I will have to assume is true. When the basilisk was released from the chamber, Draco and I left. We knew that Tom Riddle would protect Ginny, but he had no idea who and where we were. I still find it hard to believe that Harry defeated the basilisk and Tom Riddle, but no one can prove otherwise. Ginny was warned by Tom to keep quiet about such matters or people would think her insane. She talked to me, of course, but couldn't tell me what she was not awake to see.

Harry thought he had won. He returned the diary to Lucius with a sock in it. Mr. Malfoy, of course, noticed this and gave the diary to Dobby. Harry wasn't fully aware of the laws of house elves. Not any piece of clothing would set them free. It had to be a piece of their master's clothing given to them directly by their master. This scenario did not fit these qualifications but Mr. Malfoy warned Dobby beforehand to play along with any tricks Harry might try. So Dobby pretended that he was very grateful that he had been freed by the great Harry Potter.

Harry was happy in his ignorance. Dobby was happy with his role as a double agent. I was happy knowing that my sister was safe. Draco was happy that he now knew the name of the girl he was infatuated with. Ginny was happy that Tom's diary was returned to its rightful owners.

That summer everything I thought I knew was turned upside down. My third year at Hogwarts was spent reevaluating all my friendships. I found out some interesting things. But most importantly, I had my sister, and she had me. We had our trust in each other and it could not be broken. No matter what happened.


	4. What Is This Feeling

**Story Title: **As Long As You're Mine

**Chapter Three: **What Is This Feeling?

**Summary**: This is a dark, eventually Draco/Ginny with mention of Harry/Hermione, story that is based off the lyrics to the Broadway Show Wicked. It retells the story of Harry Potter from a different point of view starting from Book One. After fifth year the story is entirely my own.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the rights to Harry Potter or any characters in the series. That all belongs to J.K.Rowling and a bunch of brilliant and/or rich people I don't even know. I do not own the lyrics to the show Wicked. Music and Lyrics by Steven Schwartz, book by Winnie Holzman, based on the novel Wicked: The Lives and Times of the Witches of Oz by Gregory Maguire. I borrowed the idea of fiction novels as memoirs of fictional characters from Anne Rice in her Vampire Chronicles. The book mentioned, _Flying Solo_, is an actual children's book written by Ralph Fletcher.

**Author's Notes**: I have included the lyrics to each song, though it is not necessary to read them to understand my story, to provide you with the lyrics that I use, in part, in my story and to provide you with my inspiration. Thank you to Karl for beta-ing for me and for giving me some great ideas. Please review my story and please don't be afraid to be critical in doing so. Without constructive criticism and encouragement, this story will be doomed. Enjoy.

Thank you to ladedodadae, LyssaBoot, Mishermuggle16 (It's not technically a crossover. It's simply inspired by the music, but thank you anyway) and roshani for reviewing. It's always nice to have encouragement.

With that said, here's the next chapter. It was incredibly difficult for me to write but I pulled through it.

_What is this feeling_

_So sudden and new?_

_I felt the moment_

_I laid eyes on you..._

_My pulse is rushing..._

_My head is reeling..._

_My face is flushing..._

_What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yes!:_

_Loathing_

_Unadulterated loathing..._

_For your face..._

_Your voice..._

_Your clothing..._

_Let's just say- I loathe it all!_

_Every little trait, however small_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

_With simple utter loathing_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure! So strong!_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be loathing_

_Loathing you_

_My whole life long_

_What is this feeling_

_(Loathing)_

_So sudden and new_

_(Unadulterated loathing)_

_I felt the moment_

_(For her face, her voice)_

_I laid eyes on you_

_(Her clothing_

_My pulse is rushing_

_(Let's just say)_

_My head is reeling_

_(We loathe it all!)_

_Oh, what is this feeling?_

_(Every little trait however small)_

_Does it have a name?_

_(Makes our very flesh)_

_Yes..._

_(Begin to crawl)_

_Loathing_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_(Loathing)_

_In such total detestation_

_(Loathing)_

_It's so pure so strong!_

_(Loathing_

_So strong)_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be loathing_

_(Loathing)_

_For forever loathing_

_(Loathing)_

_Truly deeply loathing you_

_(Loathing you)_

_My whole life long!_

_(Loathing, unadulterated loathing)_

_-What is this feeling, **Wicked**_

In mid July an owl flew into my window.

_Ronald Weasley,_

_I feel incredibly uncomfortable writing to you at all but I'm worried about Ginny. I wanted to make sure she was ok after what happened in the Chamber of Secrets._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Again I read the letter. Malfoy was writing to a Weasley? And not just any Weasley, he was writing to me. Draco hated me! And he was writing to find out about my sister? I was starting to wonder if it was a joke. So to be sure I immediately wrote a response and threw it at the disgustingly beautiful owl.

_Malfoy,_

_This had better not be a joke. If you want to know how my sister is, you can ask her yourself._

_Ron_

The next day the owl returned with two letters. One was addressed to me and one was addressed to Ginny. I opened my letter.

_Ron,_

_Thank you for the invitation to write to your sister. I would enjoy it immensely. I assure you that it is no joke. The evidence to that fact is in your hand. Please deliver my letter to your sister. And for future references, don't throw anything at my owl ever again._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

All I remember is laughing. Blasted spoiled rotten owl. Figures his owl was just like him and ran to its owner the second someone throws a letter at it. But for some reason I did what Draco asked of me. I gave the letter to Ginny. And after she read it about 10 times she finally let me read it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know that you're probably not expecting a letter from me but I felt the need to write to you just the same. This is Draco, Draco Malfoy, that is. I wanted to let you know a few things._

_Firstly, your brother, Ron, seems to care about you very much. To have loyal family members is a blessing that shouldn't be taken for granted._

_Secondly, I wanted to let you know how you became the temporary owner of Tom Riddle's diary. My Father slipped it into your belongings in Diagon Alley. I need to explain to you why. I thought I saw something in you that were different from your family and I wanted to be sure that you had every opportunity to form your own opinions and not just be bombarded by the opinions of others. If you are upset with me in any way, shape or form, please inform me immediately._

_On that same note, I would truly love to get to know you better. Maybe take you out for lunch or something. Please consider this offer as it shall not be repeated often._

_Thirdly, I kind of missed you. I know we were never formally introduced but I spent a lot of time watching you over last year and I guess I just became sort of used to it._

_Please don't let Ron talk you out of lunch,_

_Draco_

"No Ginny. There is no way I am going to let that prat take you to lunch."

"But Ron..."

"No."

"Ron, he told me not to let you talk me out of this and I simply won't."

And then she did something that assured me she had not been put in Gryffindor just because of her name and red hair. She quickly wrote something down on a piece of parchment and gave it to the owl.

"I am going to lunch with Draco."

"HE'S A MALFOY!"

"I don't care what his last name is. He obviously cares about me, Ron. I'm meeting with him tomorrow at noon and YOU are coming with me."

"Me? Why should I come with you?"

"You have to come with me Ron. You have to be there just in case. Plus, Mom would never let me go to Diagon Alley by myself. Please just come with me?"

"Ok, Gin. I'll come with you. But if we get caught this is all on you. Understood?"

"Thanks, Ron," she said as she ran into my arms. "You're the best brother in the whole wide world."

The next morning I awoke wondering why I had ever consented to Ginny in the first place. I was annoyed with her, annoyed with Malfoy and, most importantly, annoyed with myself. Now, because of her ability to wrap me around her finger, I was going to have to sit through lunch with someone I couldn't stand.

But I love Ginny so I did the only thing that a loyal brother would do. I went with her to Diagon Alley and then left her to wait for Draco at the Floo Station while I went to look at Quidditch supplies.

When we came home that night she told me quite a lot about their little 'date.'

Draco walked up to her, took her hand, kissed it gently, and said "I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance. It's Ginny, right?"

"Actually it's Ginerva but everyone just calls me Ginny for short."

"Ginny it is. Where shall we go for lunch?"

"Oh I don't know. I was hoping that you would have somewhere in mind."

She told me how incredibly nervous she was. She told me that she was hoping he would take control of the situation so that she could sit there and just relax and enjoy herself. I didn't think it was possible to enjoy oneself with Draco Malfoy, but I guess he won her over in his letter somehow.

"Actually I do have somewhere in mind."

Ginny told me that he led her to an upscale restaurant in the ritzier part of Diagon Alley. She couldn't remember the name of the place. All she remembered about it was that it was very nice, had a deep scarlet awning and gardens in the back. Each garden was secluded to offer its party privacy while not seeming intimidating. A waiter led her and Draco to a rose garden in the shade. The table was white wrought iron with a pink mosaic top. She loved it.

They talked about a lot. Mostly he talked about himself and his family. He asked her questions about herself and her family. He asked her what her favorite thing to do was. She answered Quidditch. He asked her who her friends were. She told him that she didn't have many, but she considered her brothers, specifically me, Fred and George, to be some of her closest friends.

She told me that he had a great smile. She told me that he was easy to talk to. She told me how she loved the way his grey eyes lit up like there were stars in them when he laughed. She told me how comfortable he made her feel in rather uncomfortable surroundings.

The food was delicious, she said. After lunch he walked her back toward the Floo Station but she spotted me talking to Fred and George outside of the Quidditch shop first. When she walked toward us, he followed. My brothers showed a concerned look on their faces but she shot them one that said she would explain later. I remember that she introduced Fred and George to Draco. I guess she figured since Draco and I knew each other, no introduction was necessary.

"Malfoy," I began. "Despite the fact that you seem not to have harmed my sister in any way visible, I'm stealing her away now. Our parents are waiting for us and I don't think they would be too happy to find you with us. Say goodbye Ginny."

"Goodbye Draco."

"Goodbye Ginny. I'll owl you soon. I promise."

Once he was out of earshot the questions began. Fred began the interrogation.

"What in Merlin's name were you doing with him Ginny?"

"Draco asked me to lunch."

George picked up where Fred left off. "Draco _Malfoy_. Don't you think there's something wrong with him? Why would he ask you to lunch? I think he's up to something."

"Yes, George. Draco Malfoy. I do not think there is anything wrong with him. He asked me to lunch because he was interested in me and concerned for me after the incident last year and he is not up to anything."

"He was concerned for you after the incident last year? It was his Father that got you into that predicament in the first place," Fred interjected.

"There are reasons for everything, Fred. This is not the time or place for this discussion. We'll all talk later when we have some privacy."

If it weren't for the fact that our Mother had just spotted us, Fred and George probably would have continued. But as it was, they could not. After running some errands with our Mother and older brother, Percy, we all returned home to The Burrow.

It wasn't until after dinner that Fred, George, Ginny and I were able to get together without any interruptions. Mum was cleaning up and Percy was talking to Dad about what field he was interested in pursuing after his graduation this year. Bill and Charlie were not home. They rarely were. They had jobs and girlfriends and responsibilities. We all went up to Ginny's room and she told them the same things she told me not even a year ago.

"That cannot be the truth," started Fred.

"I refuse to accept it," stated George.

"Mum and Dad are good people," Fred continued.

"It's Voldemort and people like the Malfoys that are evil," George concluded.

"You just don't want to see things differently," Ginny retorted. "How can I prove to you that Draco is not a bad person and that I am telling the truth?"

"Give her some time," I said, not allowing my twin brothers to answer that question. "Give her till Christmas to prove that Malfoy means no harm to her. I found it hard to believe at first, but she's telling the truth. I don't want to believe it but I do."

I proceeded to tell my brothers everything that had happened last year from my own point of view. I told them what I saw in the Chamber, including Draco's presence there. I told them that at first I didn't want them to believe it either. Eventually they agreed. But they wanted proof by Christmas that Draco Malfoy and his family meant no harm to our little sister.

Less than a week later, Draco's letter arrived to Ginny, as promised. That letter and the letters that followed were not shown to me at the time. Sure I knew about them, Ginny never tried to hide them. I guess she just figured they were a matter of privacy and kept them to herself. I found them one day after the last battle when I was going through her belongings. When I found them I immediately asked Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, if she had ever found any letters. I told her about the book I was writing. She found the letters and was happy to give them to me. Here are some of them, starting with what I assumed was the first.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your company for lunch the other day. I wish we could get together again before the school year starts, but I don't think we'll have the opportunity._

_I hope your twin brothers weren't too mad at me for taking you out to lunch, as I plan to do it again as soon as I can. I really think that we could make great friends. I understand that it would be hard for everyone you know to accept our friendship so maybe, as an alternative, we could be pen pals._

_Tell your brother, Ron, Ill try not to harass him as much this year so long as he lets me bother Potter, the worthless prat._

_Looking forward to hearing from you again,_

_Draco_

__

_Dear Draco,_

_I had a wonderful time at lunch with you. You are quite easy to talk to. Unfortunately, we leave for school in about a week and I don't see how it would be possible for us to get together again before we have to leave. I'll be rather upset about it. It's like I just met you and just got the opportunity to get to know you and now I have to do so only through letters. That hardly seems fair but it most definitely is the way it has to be._

_I never thought that I would want to be friends with you or any member of your family, but, I feel like we already are friends. You seem to know so much about me. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?_

_Fred and George weren't too mad, but they still think you're up to something. They gave me until Christmas to prove them otherwise. I'll try to remember to tell Ron about what you said about Harry. I actually used to like that kid but not after what he said to me. I'm so glad that you and Ron were there, even if I didn't know it at the time. It makes me feel all warm inside knowing that there are people that care about me as much as Ron does. He's a great brother and a wonderful guy. I wish you two would get along better than you do. I don't think that will ever happen though._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny_

__

_Dear Ginny,_

_We leave for London tomorrow and for Hogwarts the day after. I cannot believe how quickly the summer passed. Don't you think for one second that I'm going to stop writing to you when we get to Hogwarts. That will never happen. I enjoy your letters more than you could imagine._

_So you want to know some personal things about Draco Malfoy, huh?_

_Well let's see, I'm an only child. My best friend is my Father. I can tell him anything and he has always spoken to me as an adult. My Mother has always spoiled me rotten, and was always upset that she never had a daughter. I know she counts down the years until I get married so she can have grandchildren to spoil._

_Neither one of my parents is close to any of their siblings, nor are they close to their parents so I was pretty much raised with my parents as my only family members. My Father's friends became somewhat of an extended family to me. You're very lucky that you have so many brothers and you're even luckier that you're so incredibly close to them. I have never found it easy to make friends that I could trust and you're very lucky to have such a strong support system around you._

_I live in a beautiful home that is so large you could get lost there. You'd love it. I would love to bring you there some day. Your brother could even come too; we have a full sized Quidittch pitch. How cool is that? Then again, being an only child, I never have anyone to play with. See? Everything has its ups and downs._

_So your brothers want proof by Christmas that I mean you no harm? Hmmm. This is going to be a tough one. At least you've given me some advanced warning._

_I can't wait to see you._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

__

_Dear Draco,_

_That was the inside look that I get into the mind of Mr. Draco Malfoy? I am quite disappointed. I want to know so much more about you. After all, you watched me for a year (I still find that kind of creepy) and you know so much about me, but I know nearly nothing about you. If you don't want to give up the information on your own, I will be more than happy to ask a series of questions. Just let me know in advance so I can think of some._

_We leave for school tomorrow. I cannot believe that the summer is over already._

_Harry came to our house last night. It's amazing, isn't it? Last summer I was so excited for him to arrive and now I can't stand the thought of being under the same roof as him. He makes me sick. I hate him. No, hate isn't even the right word. I don't know what the word is. I don't know what it is exactly that I feel for him. I used to look up to him so much and he nearly destroyed me. Thankfully I have Ron, and now you, to talk to about this. Having you two through all this has made everything much easier for me._

_I hate to cut this letter short but I really need to get some sleep. We have quite a big day ahead of us tomorrow. I don't know how I'll be able to see you without running up to you and giving you a hug. You've been such a great friend and I will be truly happy to see you again, but I know it would raise too many questions. Maybe we should continue our relationship the way we are right now._

_Thank you for being there for me and for listening._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny_

__

We arrived at Platform 9 ¾ the next morning with 7 minutes to spare. Harry, Percy (who was now Head Boy), Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and I ran onto the train. Once we got on the train, Harry, Hermione and I found the only available compartment. Someone was in it, who we assumed was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but it was the only place all three of us could sit. Ginny had told me beforehand that she was planning on finding Draco under the pretense of finding her friends. I was a little worried about her. I wasn't sure that Draco wasn't stringing her along and I didn't know how any of the other students would react to Draco and Ginny as friends.

Later that night, after Harry had finished telling all the Gryffindors that Sirius Black, the escaped prisoner, was after him, Ginny and I talked about what happened between her and Draco on the train.

"I ran into him in the corridor. I was trying to find him and he was looking for me. He gave me a hug. He told me that he couldn't talk for me for too long, but was very glad he was able to see me again. Then he told me to expect an owl from him in the next few days."

"Well that was nice of him. That's it? I thought there was going to be more to that story than there was. What's a covert encounter with Draco Malfoy if there's not going to be any drama?"

"That was all Ron. Nothing happened. We were told to get back into a compartment because of the dementors. Speaking of, did Harry really faint?"

"Yeah, Gin. He did."

"He deserved it. I hate him. I can't believe that after all that happened you still have to live with him. How do you stand it?"

"I think of you. I think that I have to protect you from whatever might happen soon. The incident with Professor Quirrel just makes me think that maybe Voldemort isn't gone for good. It might take 10 years for him to come back, but one day he will and I have to protect you, Gin. If he comes back, there'll be a war. He'll be pitted against Harry and Dumbledore and our parents and we will all have to choose our sides carefully. I know where your side is and if I want to be by your side, protecting you, I have to keep a close eye on our enemies. I love you, Gin. I never want anything bad to happen to you."

The next couple of months passed without any serious incidents regarding my sister and her new friend and I was kind of happy about that. Harry had his own drama that year. This was probably a good thing. It kept him away from Ginny and for that I was grateful.

Draco and Ginny communicated by letters. Neither Ginny nor Draco wanted to get caught being friends. I knew she was developing somewhat of a crush on him. However innocent it was, she was only 12 and I was happy that she wasn't secretly meeting up with him. I didn't want to worry about what my 12 year old sister was doing and neither did Fred and George.

Christmas Eve came and we went home for the holiday. Harry liked to write about how I was there with him every Christmas, but I wasn't. I had a big family and Christmas was a nonnegotiable holiday. Fred and George told Ginny that if she couldn't prove Draco was harmless by the time they woke up Christmas morning, they were blowing her cover. At exactly midnight four owls appeared in Ginny's bedroom. One package was for Ginny, one for me, one for Fred and one for George. They were all from Draco. George opened his first. This is the letter attached to the present:

_Dear George,_

_I understand that you wanted to me to prove to you and your brother Fred that I meant no harm to your sister. I know my word isn't enough but I assure you I mean no harm. Ginny and I have become friends over the past six months. I have come to care for her greatly. She's a great girl and you're very lucky to have her as a sister. I would like very much to have all four of you come to Malfoy Manor for New Year's Eve for a party I'm having. It's a large party, but mostly family. I usually don't invite friends but I can't think of anyone else I would want to ring in the New Year with other than Ginny. This year has been full of new and exciting things. My friendship with Ginny is one of those things. I also know how important family is to Ginny and I wouldn't want her to be away from her brothers so you are all invited. Just please don't bring Harry Potter with you. Enclosed you will find a Christmas gift. I hope you enjoy it._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Draco_

George opened his present. Inside the box was a letter in an envelope. The envelope said "Open on Ginny's wedding."

"How odd," George said. "Hey Fred, what does your letter say?"

"Pretty much the same thing yours does. And I have the same thing in my box. Ron? What did he say to you?"

"He thanked me for trusting him and looking out for Ginny's best interest even if it goes against everything I've thought up until now. Ginny, what did you get?"

"I got a letter wishing me a Happy Christmas and regular stuff and he gave me a book."

"What kind of book?" I asked remembering the last time a member of the Malfoy family gave my sister a book.

"It's a muggle book. _Flying Solo_ by someone named Ralph Fletcher. Well, that and a letter that I'm not supposed to open until my wedding day. He also instructed me to put the letters in the box he put the book in. He charmed it so that the next time it opens will be the day I marry."

"He seems like a nice enough guy," I started, trying to break the odd feeling in the room. "To take the time to write so many letters and to think about the future like he is. Maybe you were right about him all along, Gin."

"Yeah," Fred said.

"You just might be right, Ron," George added.

"But I'm not sure I trust him completely," Fred added.

"And if we catch him doing anything that would remotely hurt you, we will flatten his face." That last line was said by George with much enthusiasm.

We didn't go the party; not because it was Draco's but because my Mother insisted that we weren't old enough to go out on New Year's Eve to a party. As many faults as she had, being a caring mother was never one of them.

Ginny read her book before we went back to school. It was about a class of children whose teacher doesn't come in and the substitute calls in sick but there's a misunderstanding and no one comes to teach the class. The kids have to make it on their own. They stick together and help each other through one of the roughest days they've ever faced. They're faced with situations not every 11 year old has to face, but they pull through on their own and together. I understood completely why he chose it.

The rest of the year was spent following around the boy I would loathe for the rest of my life. Finally there was a dramatic reunion with his Godfather who wound up not to be a psychotic homicidal maniac and my rat turned out to be a friend of Harry's dad, Professor Lupin and Sirus Black who turned on them. I never related more to Scabbers in my life. One day, I knew, Harry would confront me about lying to him and I didn't know what I would do. I went home for the summer and then bad things started happening. The Quidditch World Cup was coming to England this summer. This was supposed to be a happy summer. Who knew what we had in store for us?


End file.
